RFS Korolev
='R.F.S. Korolev'= :"It's been rushed into service." - Paul Emerson The Korolev was the third in the BC-304 series of intergalactic battlecruisers built by the Tau'ri. Like its sister ships, the Korolev was constructed by the United States Of America. It was delivered to the Russian Federation in exchange for permanent American ownership of the Stargate. 'Crew' 'Commanding Officers' *Colonel Chekov (2006) 'Known Crew' *Korolev Pilot (2006) *Korolev Weapons Officer (2006) 'History' Having been rushed into service, the Korolev was given to Russia to allow the United States Air Force to maintain control of the Alpha Gate, where the ship acquired its name. Commanded by Colonel Chekov, the Korolev recovered Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Dr. Daniel Jackson from Camelot en route to a recently discovered Ori Supergate at P3Y-229, where it joined the Odyssey and a fleet of Asgard, Tok'ra, Free Jaffa and Lucian Alliance vessels in defending the Milky Way galaxy from an invading force of Ori warships. Arriving at the location mere moments after the Supergate activated and just before the four Ori ships emerged through it, the crew of the Korolev prepared for combat. The Ori ships sent a text only message to the fleet, which was intercepted by several ships, including Korolev. In response, Jackson used the ship's communication system to orally respond to the message using a quote from the Book of Origin. Despite all actions to avoid a confrontation, the battle commenced. The four Ori warships opened fired using powerful energy beam weapons, which were able to destroy all non-Asgard-shielded ships within only one shot. Korolev and Odyssey were among the first vessels to be hit by Ori weapons fire; but due to their Asgard shields, they were able to survive several such hits. During the battle, one of the Korolev's officers discovered a slight fluctuation in the Ori ships' shields that coincided with the firing of their main weapons. To exploit this weakness, Chekov ordered that Nuclear warheads be beamed on board the Ori ships; however, the attempt was unsuccessful. Jackson then suggested the use of Korolev's Transportation Rings to transport a nuke on board. To complete the plan, Jackson went to the ring room to calibrate the nuke for transport whilst Chekov ordered the Korolev closer to the Ori ships so as to be in range to enact the plan. However, before the plan could be enacted, two Ori warships targeted Korolev at the same time. The successive blasts were too much for the ship to bear, resulting in its immediate, and fiery, destruction. Six crew members managed to escape the ship using the Korolev's Asgard Transporters to aboard the Odyssey. Mitchell, after already being in Korolev's F-302 fighter-interceptor bay in an attempt to lead a squadron against the invading Ori ships, was able to take off in an F-302 just as the ship exploded. Jackson, who was already in the ship's ring room as to transport a nuke aboard an Ori ship, used the rings to escape - albeit aboard an Ori vessel. 'Major Campaigns' *Battle of P3Y-229